A Carta
by DalitAninha
Summary: E se House chutasse tudo para cima? E Cuddy percebesse que a vida não é o que ela esperava?


**A Carta - Huddy**

**Sinopse: E se House chutasse tudo para cima? E Cuddy percebesse que a vida não é o que ela esperava?**

**NA: Fic baseada em duas músicas: "A Carta", de Erasmo Carlos e Renato Russo e "Cartas Para Você" da NX Zero.**

**Fic alheia ao que acontece em "Baggage" e alguns fatos de "Help Me" serão omitidos.**

**Podem acreditar, essa fic veio depois de 5 exercícios de "vazão" e 3 da "Equação da Continuidade" as 2 da manhã com uma tempestade... Física Sucks!**

**Enjoy It, folks!**

Huddy

_"Lisa,_

_ Desculpe estar expressando o que eu deveria falar diretamente para você, mas a coragem que rege alguns homens não se aplica a mim._  
_ Desde que esbarrei em você na faculdade, minha vida tem sido revirada. Eu tinha a plena certeza de que nunca fui o melhor para você. Me afastei, tentando evitar que você se envolvesse comigo, mas acabei me apaixonando por você. Por causa de você, acredite, casei com Stacy. Para tentar te esquecer, apagar você da minha memória, do meu coração. Doce ilusão! Cada vez mais sentia a sua falta, a ausência de daquele riso que me derretia, da petulância a qual me desafiava, - e quase sempre não tinha a razão. - dos doces beijos de que jamais esqueci ou recebi igual. Bom, aquilo adiantou por um tempo, mas se você não tivesse me atendido quando minha perna deixou de ser "útil", talvez eu não estivesse aqui, escrevendo essa carta, e ter feito todos ao meu redor infelizes. Putz, Lisa, você era (e sempre será) deslumbrante. Todo aquele ritual de te esquecer foi por água abaixo. Eu era um retardado, não sei como te humilhei tanto, fui um completo trouxa. Me perdoa, mas a verdade é que eu fazia tudo aquilo pois não poderia deixar de ver você me xingar e, acredite, você é muito sexy xingando._  
_ O Vicodin estava me matando, assim como a minha perna. Tentei de tudo, mas, mas quando eu pensava em você, ou estava perto de você, ela praticamente não existia. Tanto que alucinei com você, tamanha a minha obsessão. Em Mayfield, vi que o meu ponto de vista do mundo era um verdadeiro equívoco. Descobri que eu era um viciado. Sempre fui, na verdade. A minha alucinação com você foi perfeita, parecia que tudo a minha volta vibrava. Eu não estava no chão, eu estava no melhor sonho da minha vida! Porém, descobri que sou doente, provavelmente posso até ser sociopata também, afinal, poucos são os amigos que tenho. Mas um ser, chamado Juan Alvarez, vulgo Alvie, me ajudou a passar os três meses mais infernais da minha vida com uma alegria relativa. Mas lá dentro, mais uma vez, me envolvi demais com alguém e meu tombo foi feio! Voltei com a certeza de que minha mudança deveria ser radical. Wilson me convidou para morar com ele e o resto você sabe. Minha meta era ser feliz. Tentei, me esforcei ao máximo, e TODOS ao redor de mim estavam felizes. A equipe, Wilson e até você. Mas eu continuava o mesmo: infeliz._  
_ Quando fomos àquela convenção, James "Santo Antônio Casamenteiro" Wilson, que sabia dos meus sentimentos por você, me "forçou" a tentar te convencer, e me convencer, de que eu mudei. Mas Lucas apareceu, e minhas chances, bom, essas não existiam mais. Eu tentei separá-los, mas entendi que aquilo era o que NUNCA devia ser feito. Eu queria a sua felicidade, nem que custasse a minha. Você era feliz. Lucas era tudo o que você queria e precisava. Aceitei e decidi seguir em frente, ou ao menos tentar, mas foi em vão. Eu não era feliz, e pelo andar da carruagem, provavelmente demoraria. E a gota foi o desastre com o guindaste. Hanna não merecia morrer. Me senti culpado, mas segui em frente, graças a Foreman e sua conversa. Te dei o livro, até então não sabia do seu noivado. E quando soube, tudo ruiu. Você, definitivamente estava feliz. Nolan, meu terapeuta, era um "falso profeta". Me dizia o que fazer, que logo estaria feliz, mas fiquei cada vez mais infeliz._  
_ Através desta carta, te parabenizo pelo casamento, e te desejo toda a felicidade e sorte que merece ao lado de Lucas e Rachel._  
_ Também informo a minha demissão do Hospital Escola Princeton-Plainsboro. Não há motivo para eu continuar aqui. Por favor, não feche o Departamento de Diagnósticos, Foreman é um ótimo médico, merece a oportunidade._  
_ Obrigado por me agüentar todo esse tempo._

_ Felicidades!_

_ Atenciosamente,_

_ Gregory House"_

Cuddy lia pela quinta vez a carta deixada por House. Estava na frente da casa do infectologista, tentando criar coragem para falar com ele depois dessa carta, mas viu que um caminhão de mudanças levava as coisas do médico. House estava de carro, então provavelmente a viagem seria longa. A moto estava em um reboque acoplado no carro. House deu uma última olhada no prédio e pegou o celular. Olhou o visor e logo depois fechou o flip. Não atenderia nenhuma ligação no dia. Entrou no carro e saiu, sendo seguido pelo caminhão. Cuddy nem se moveu. Depois que House saiu, ela acordou e viu que o tinha perdido. Não conseguiria localizá-lo. Tinha casado com Lucas há três meses atrás. House não foi na cerimônia. E na carta, nota-se o porque da ausência. Seu casamento foi um erro. Ela amava House, mas por pura descrença, não acreditou no médico. House, o homem que a encantou durante 20 anos. Agora ele estava longe, e nem cartas, telefonemas ou saudade o trariam de volta. Infelizmente, a vida se voltou contra ela. Nunca teria a chance de ter House para si, e isso a assustava. Ele tinha ido embora, e junto, foi a chance de se declarar.

Talvez agora ela daria o valor certo ao cara certo para sua vida.

Fim

Huddy

**Review, PLEASE!**


End file.
